1,2,4-oxadiazole compounds useful for the treatment, prevention or management of diseases ameliorated by modulation of premature translation termination or nonsense-mediated mRNA decay as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,992,096 B2, issued Jan. 31, 2006, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. One such compound is 3-[5-(2-fluorophenyl)-[1,2,4]oxadiazol-3-yl]-benzoic acid.
Solid forms such as salts, crystal forms, e.g., polymorphic forms of a compound are known in the pharmaceutical art to affect, for example, the solubility, stability, flowability, fractability, and compressibility of the compound as well as the safety and efficacy of drug products based on the compound, (see, e.g., Knapman, K. Modern Drug Discoveries, 2000:53). So critical are the potential effects of solid forms in a single drug product on the safety and efficacy of the respective drug product that the United States Food and Drug Administration requires the identification and control of solid forms, e.g., crystalline forms of each compound used in each drug product marketed in the United States. Accordingly, new crystalline forms of 1,2,4-oxadiazole benzoic acids can further the development of formulations for the treatment, prevention or management of diesease ameliorated by modulation of premature translation termination or nonsense-mediated mRNA decay. The present invention provides such novel crystalline forms, for example, crystalline forms of 3-[5-(2-fluorophenyl)-[1,2,4]oxadiazol-3-yl]-benzoic acid.
Citation of any reference in Section 2 of this application is not to be construed as an admission that such reference is prior art to the present application.